


Spelling

by Entropy House (AnonEhouse)



Category: Drake's Venture (1980)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Entropy%20House
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas survives to return to London, but at the cost of his health and fortune. And then rich and influential Drake comes to visit, demanding Thomas confess to crimes of betrayal and sorcery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spelling

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"Sir Francis Drake?" Thomas Doughtie lifted one eyebrow eloquently, then returned to neatly writing up accounts. His hand trembled slightly, and he paused to steady it. "No doubt he liketh the sound of that. I hath oft seen him trying his hand at a device of merit."

Leonard Vicarye sat on the edge of a shabbily worn brocade-covered chair. "Her majesty awarded him the accolade for his maritime feats."

"And the treasure that he bestowed upon the kingdom," Thomas said dryly. "Rumour hath it that it was so vast his ship near foundered under the weight."

Leonard nodded. "I know not the extent of it, for I was never in the captain-general's trust..."

"As I was?" Doughtie shook his head. "I was... mistaken, Leonard. E'en as I sought to put him forward in court, he had no thought in mind of loyalty or gratitude. Upon the Swan I didst learn the truth, much to my pain and sorrow."

"I knew there was some... disaccord, but surely 'twas not a thing plotted."

Doughtie's eyes were bleak. "For long, I told myself the same, listening not to my own brother's protests that one I thought my friend wished to see me suffer. But when we drifted apart from the Pelican and found her not, then slowly I learned the truth. We had been put on the victualing ship because Drake couldst not endure sight of me and his command it be that I be treated worse than a common street cur. His mind hath been poisoned by his brother who sought to hide his base infamy by laying the fault at my door." Doughtie finished the document he was writing, and sanded the ink to dry. "You must excuse me, Leonard, I needs must deliver this anon." He rose, slowly, pressing thin hands to the desk to assist him.

Leonard grasped Thomas's arm. "Thee ail, Thomas. Let me call a physician."

Thomas shook his head. "It is a matter of no account, Leonard. My health was broken by privation and abuse, my fortune gone, signed away to the Swan's true master in return for enough to keep my brother and I alive. I act as public scribe now for my daily crust, living in these rooms by the charity of my brothers of the Inner Temple." He smiled at Leonard. "And before thee offer, my friend, I will not take charity from thee. I grow stronger every day. In a few months I shall be able to seek a position as secretary to some lord."

"What of thy brother?"

"He has already found service as soldier. A courtier's way was never his. Let be, Leonard. 'Tis God's will. I am content."

Leonard watched as his friend leaned on a cane to hobble out of the room. He shook his head in sorrow and resolved not to let the matter rest in God's hands alone.

***

Sir Francis Drake looked up as Vicarye entered the room. He was in a good mood, so he inclined his head genially, indicating a chair. "Well come upon your hour, Vicarye. The day is fair, 'tis is not?"

"Indeed, so 'tis." Vicarye sat and stared at the polished table covered with fine linen and the bowl of fresh fruit placed upon it with a silver paring knife beside.

"Have an orange," Drake said. "They are very sweet."

"I thank you." Vicarye picked up a round orange globe and turned it in his fingers. " 'Tis generous of you."

"Aye, well, I can afford to be generous to my old comrades."

"All of them?"

Drake frowned. "What meanest you?"

"I have this day seen Thomas Doughtie. His circumstances are straitened, yet his pride will not allow me to aid him."

"I do not number Doughtie 'mongst my comrades," Drake growled. "He deserted the fleet!"

"Nay! You know full well command of the Swan was ne'er truly his. If any deserted, twas your minion!" Leonard drew a calming breath. "I crave pardon. 'Twas not my intent to quarrel. I but state the case. Thomas is ill, mayhap dying. I had thought you twain possessed kindly feelings towards each other once. I had thought you might wish to see him 'ere it was too late. The thought of your undeserved enmity preys upon his mind. I would that he die at peace." Leonard laid the orange back on the table. "An you wish to see him, he has been allotted a room at the Inner Temple. I bid you good day, Sir Francis." Leonard bowed and left.

***

Doughtie was carefully sponging a mud stain from his hose, and frowning. It would not come clean. It was a small matter, but it distressed him all out of proportion; he felt tears welling up in his eyes. A gentleman should be cleanly. He straightened at a knock on his door. Perhaps it was a runner with another commission for him to copy. He could not afford to miss any coin he might earn. The lads had seen him weep often enough that the shame had become quite blunted by use. "Enter." He bowed his head and applied the sponge again. "Bring thee a commission for me?"

"Nay."

Doughtie dropped the sponge, startled by the once familiar deep voice. He looked up. "Sir Francis!" Hastily he pulled on his invisible cloak of dignity. "Had I a presentiment of your arrival, I should have made shift to meet you in the members' chambers. This room is not fit for one of your standing." Doughtie was terribly embarrassed by the shabbiness of his dwelling, more so than the dampness of his eyes. 

" 'Tis no matter. I came to see thee, not thy quarters."

Doughtie was surprised by the intimate address, and more so by the look on Drake's face. He seemed... awkward. Doughtie had never known him at a loss in any situation. He smiled, but decided not to assume the intimacy was meant as that of equals. He had made that error once. "I hear that you are in the Queen's favour. Why, she hath bestowed a pet name on you, 'tis a sure sign of a rising star."

"Aye. I am her Majesty's pet Dragon." Drake did not sound pleased by this.

Doughtie sat down. He hadn't wanted to, but his legs were trembling, and he would not have Drake think him afraid. "So, all hath come to pass e'en as you desired. Wealth, fame, the accolade, all the honours and position you worked so hard to achieve. I congratulate you most heartily, Sir Francis."

"Do you? Do you truly, Thomas?"

"Indeed, I hath said so. It was a magnificent feat, hard wrought. You do deserve all that you have." Thomas wondered why Drake had come. Perhaps he had need of Thomas's fine hand. In the Queen's service, Drake might desire papers writ more gracefully than his own rough and angular script. "Is there some service you wish of me? Some document you wish transcribed?"

Drake looked down at him. "I crave only one thing of thee, Thomas. The truth."

Thomas frowned. "The truth? What truth?"

"Didst thou desert me? Didst thou raise up the storms against me? Didst thou incite the men towards mutiny?"

Thomas's shock and anger rose with each question. With difficulty, he reined in his temper. "Nay. I did all that I promised you. I paid suit to the court for you. I adventured my coin and my own person with you. I trained the soldiers who fought for you. And I did more." Thomas was suddenly too angry, too angry to speak without shouting, and he heard his voice rise. "I turned a blind eye to warnings, because you were my friend. What betrayal there was 'pon that voyage, none of it were mine."

Drake stepped forward then, and struck Thomas, knocking him to the floor. "Thee ensorcelled me!"

Dazed, Thomas licked blood from his lips, but made no attempt to rise. "Have you not caused me enough pain, must you now accuse me of blackest magic to hale me before the court? Do you desire my death so greatly? Why, have but patience, and your aim shall be met without further effort on your part."

"Confess that thou ensorcelled me, and I shall leave thee be." Drake knelt and dragged Thomas up to face him.

Thomas closed his eyes a moment. Wearily he said, "I have never cast any but the most benign spells. E'en when I knew myself thrown amongst your dogs as a hind to the hounds I did nothing against you. I wouldst not stain my soul with such evil dealings."

"Perhaps thee thought this spell benign."

Thomas looked at Drake, confused. "What spell dost you mean?"

"This." Drake pressed his lips to Thomas's, not the kiss of comrades or brothers. "This." His hands clasped Thomas' and brought them to his own groin, pressing tightly. "This be thy spell, admit it and free me of it."

" 'Tis no spell of my doing." Thomas smiled sadly at Drake. "We be fools, thee and I. Why thinkest thou I was so loath to believe in thy hatred? Why was I so wounded by thy ill-treatment?"

Drake gazed deeply into Thomas's eyes for a long moment, and then he sighed. "Aye. I be a fool, my Thomas." He held Thomas tightly. " 'tis impossible. I be wed, thou be widowed. And the Queen's eye be ever on me."

" 'tis impossible," Thomas agreed. "As 'twas circumnavigating the globe," he said deliberately.

Drake smiled. "I am to purchase an estate. There will be accounts, properties to manage, much to do that requires a trusted man to serve me. Where shall I find such a one? Shall I search near and far?"

"Near, I shouldst say. Very near."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 DV ficathon. Alinewrites request: I never get tired of the "Thomas survives, how does he deal with Francis' return at Court?"


End file.
